User talk:LS11sVaultBoy
Archive 1 - /Archive 2/ - /Archive 3/ - /Archive 4/ - /Archive 5/ - /Archive 6/ Hey, I added some spawn locations for some of the rare vehicles in GTA Online, but couldn't quite get the link button to work properly. Someone may have to go back through and add the proper links.LoneReaper115 (talk) 18:57, November 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Alright, I'll be on it. Also, I'm gonna log in (GTAO), in about an hour, will you be there by then? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:23, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Nah: I own a PlayStation 3... It's OK, anyway. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:37, November 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Do you mind if I'll do it this weekend? I have to learn a lot for school. Dodo8 ''[[User:CommunistOverlordJim|CommunistOverlordJim |Talkpage Uncontrollable Vehicles I noticed that many vehicle pages had the category Uncontrollable Vehicles, and I think I have fixed the issue, as the link to the Uncontrollable Vehicles category was missing the leading colon in the link (Uncontrollable Vehicles instead of Uncontrollable Vehicles). I'm not sure if anyone else has inquired about or noticed the situation, but if they have, it should hopefully be fixed (as soon as Wikia updates list of pages). Lazy sig (talk to Grif) 08:39, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Template I'm sorry, but I can't do that template. There's some coding that needs to be fixed, and I don't have enough time to do it because of school and homeworks. Could you ask someone else to do it? Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 22:31, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Tom, it was created, long before I made that request on the noticeboard. The idea occured on my mind a couple weeks ago. --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 00:13, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :It's been running since May 4. I can't find anything about this in the noticeboard archives so I'm going to assume that it was set up without a vote. I've already removed it from the navigation bar and I'd like whoever set it up to delete the page. Tom Talk 00:49, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Understood. The Facebook page only has like five members and we do not frequent posts or anything on there. I'll get ahold of Ilan to delete it. ::--'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 07:04, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Ilan created the page? Tom Talk 10:21, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nope, it's not me. I kinda ashamed to reveal this but... I don't have a fucking clue on creating those FB pages/groups... >.< -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 09:41, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Facebook again Delete the GTA Wiki Facebook page. Tom Talk 23:00, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Tom i want a table Information like yours can you make me one? :)Seanharvey.manero (talk) 09:48, November 22, 2013 (UTC)Seanharvey.manero Sunday Edition Hey Tom. I might spend this weekend with my father, and he does not like me using his computer, so if I actually go with him, I'll do the SE tomorrow night. Fine with that? If he doesn't pick me up, I'll post it tomorrow morning. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:32, November 23, 2013 (UTC)